


Como Amigos

by Yaoist_Secret



Category: Free!
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Convivencia, Friendzone, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, epifania, future fish, viaje a australia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoist_Secret/pseuds/Yaoist_Secret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El viaje a Australia junto a Rin fue para Haruka mucho más que sólo una revelación en su carrera, también le enseñó que quería para su vida en general. (Mako/Haru Rin/Haru)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como Amigos

 

Ese viaje a Australia no solo le sirvió a Haruka para elegir su futuro, sino también para aclarar algunas cosas en su corazón, más precisamente esa noche que compartió la cama con Rin, las cosas tomaron verdadera dirección. Ahora estando en la bañera del diminuto departamento de Tokio  era el recuerdo de esa noche se zambulló en su cabeza. Makoto debía estar aún en clase, él detestaba quedarse solo en esa casa tan pequeña.

 

-Haru, ya llegué...- Makoto sabía donde lo encontraría, por eso dejó sus llaves en el recibidor y primero decidió ponerse algo  más cómodo.- Haru?- le volvió a llamar aun que no recibió respuesta.

 

 

el recién llegado se aceró hasta el baño y abrió la puerta, los ojos azules de Haruka le miraban aburridos, con esa expresión que tenía siempre. se acercó hasta el borde de la bañera  y sonrió tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a salir, sin embargo esta vez el delfín no tomó su mano, si no que sumergió la cabeza soltando el aire.

-me pregunto si algún día te crecerán aletas...- Makoto se levantó despacio y salió, mejor sería comenzar con la cena pronto. de seguro Haruka no habría comido nada desde que se fue de la casa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Haruka se paso la cena en silencio, completamente ausente, el castaño sin embargo le platicaba de sus compañeros de clase, o de algunos profesores. el más bajo apenas asentía cuando escuchaba una pausa prolongada. lo que Rin le había dicho, y lo que le había hecho sentir ocupaban su cabeza completamente.  cuando sintió el calor del aliento de Makoto cerca salió de sus pensamientos para oírlo.

        -vas a comerte eso Haru?- señalando el plato a medio comer completamente desmenuzado, el de cabellos obscuros negó con la cabeza y vio como Makoto se dirigía a la cocina ya con ambos platos.- si tienes sueño puedes adelantarte, solo lavo los trastes y te sigo.

-está bien...- caminó hasta el pequeño cuarto y tras ponerse su pijama despacio se acomodó en la enorme cama del cuarto. al momento de rentarlo, Makoto tuvo el mismo problema que Rin. de momento no tenían mayor alternativa que dormir espalda  con espalda, llevaban más de un mes de esa manera.

se volteó y miró el espacio de Makoto vacio, acariciándolo.

 

-_-_-_- flashback-_-_-_-

 

_A Haruka le costaba concentrarse para dormir teniendo a Rin a una distancia tan cercana, escuchándolo respirar, su corazón simplemente estaba acelerado._

_-Haru... eres muy afortunado de que Makoto siempre esté ahí cuidando de tí... ¿no sería genial que a él también le pase lo mismo?_

_-de que rayos estás hablando..- se acorrucó en su mitad._

_-...Makoto no estará siempre esperándote, y si lo hace, sería muy triste para un buen chico como él.- Haruka se sentó de repente para mirarlo, los ojos fieros del tiburón lo miraban fijo.- no estás seguro de lo que sientes por él, pero tampoco quieres que se aleje de tí- se sentó también._

_cruzó uno de sus brazos por detrás de Haruka, aprisionando con su mano la nuca del delfín, haciendo sus bocas chocar en un beso apasionado, haciendo presión sobre él hasta hacerle abrir la boca y colar su lengua dentro de esta. Haruka se dejó hacer, sin oponer algún tipo de resistencia. Sintió su cuerpo siendo recostado en la cama nuevamente, y como Rin se colocaba entre sus piernas, sin dejar de besarlo, haciendo presión con sus caderas y de repente se detuvo, incluso el beso._

_-que pasa?- pregunto Haruka intentando recuperar el aliento_

_-si quieres que continuemos tú debes seguir... tómala decisión ahora Haruka._

_-que? no vengas con eso ahora...- se sintió fastidiado por esa actitud de "yo lo sé todo" de Rin._

_-no puedes vivir como una hoja en la corriente. se supone que ya tienes edad para decidir qué hacer con tu vida... yo tengo claro que haré con mi futuro, y también tengo claro quién me gusta y con quien quiero hacer esto... sin embargo si quieres hacerlo esta noche, dímelo._

_Hubo un silencio en el que solo se miraron, entonces Rin se acomodó en su mitad de la cama como si nada. las piezas en el rompecabezas del corazón de Haruka comenzaron a encajar de la nada._

_-_-_-_-_-fin del flashback -__-_-_-_-_-__

 

* * *

 

Makoto ingresó al cuarto ya con su pijama, de puntas de pie y se sorprendió al encontrar al otro joven despierto, mirándolo.

-hice ruido?- preguntó y acarició el cabello de Haruka. se sentó sin mover mucho la cama.

-no, te estaba esperando, siempre que llegas al cuarto yo estoy dormido...

-eso es porque tengo que estudiar duro, y porque a veces queda trabajo pendiente- le dijo sonriendo, a punto de girarse para dormir.

-no te voltees...- se sorprendió el más alto- quiero dormirme viendo tu cara

-Haru.- se sonrojó

-quiero hacer eso todos los días de mi vida- se le acercó y le robó un pequeño beso, entonces Makoto le obsequió el beso más tierno que jamás hubiese podido imaginar.

 

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a acariciarse despacio, uno recorriendo el cuerpo del otro y allí Haruka entendió las palabras de Rin, porque ahora solo podía pedir más, mas, todo lo que Makoto tuviese para darle, quería todo de él en ese momento, en esa noche, y cada vez exigía más de esos besos, cada vez exigía mucho más de esas caricias, entonces la voz de su compañero de cuarto le despertó de ese hambre atroz.

        -Haru, aguarda...- dijo con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire- aguarda, vayamos despacio... - vio los ojos lujuriosos del delfín, cuya boca estaba a punto de saltar sobre la suya otra vez, entonces continuó- ...es solo que no quiero que actuemos por impulso... -le besó con ternura, y envolvió a Haruka en un abrazo protector. este se removió al principio, pero acabó por acomodarse en ese espacio, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Makoto y su respiración que acabaron arrullándolo hasta que se durmió.

 

Makoto aguardó hasta que Haruka se hubiese dormido y soltó el abrazo despacio, asegurándose de no despertar al más bajito. se desplazó hasta el balcón, sujetando sus manos temblorosas  sobre el barandal y recargándose sobre este. suspiró pesadamente, estaba dentro de una pesadilla. desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos por Haruka había esperado ese momento, había fantaseado mil veces con tocar el cuerpo de Haruka, con sus labios, con oír de su hermosa boca que quería estar junto a él. sin embargo esos sentimientos se habían encausado cuando comenzaron a convivir en Tokio. si Makoto hacia las tareas del hogar y cuidaba de Haruka, era por el amor inmenso que le tenía, pero que a través de los años había mutado y hoy en día era un amor infinito, pero como el de una madre o un hermano mayor.

intentó tomar aire, para suspirar de nuevo, pero en vez del suspiro salieron un par de lágrimas. no podía dejar que Haruka lo viera así, mejor sería salir del cuarto y fingirse estudiando otra vez... como cada noche desde que empezaron a vivir juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> si existiese el premio al peor fic de free este ganaría, y por ende ganaría algo por primera vez en mi vida   
> espero que comenten, para bien o para mal que les pareció esto! saludos!


End file.
